


The Patch on the Hole in the Heart

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e22 The Hole in the Heart, F/M, Smut, THAT SCENE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	The Patch on the Hole in the Heart

Seeley Booth looked down at the woman weeping in his arms.

It took a lot to make her cry and _this_ … this was almost as heartbreaking as Vincent’s death itself.

Because Bones was crying, _sobbing_ , and all Booth wanted to do was comfort her. “I’m here,” he heard himself murmur over and over again, and he knew she wasn’t herself because she didn’t make some blunt comment about how that was obvious and didn’t need to be stated and on and on as she tended to do.

Instead she took a deep, shuddering breath and looked up at him without removing her head from his chest.

 _Down boy,_ Booth thought as her breasts brushed against his groin, and given the circumstances he managed to control himself.

“I don’t understand, Booth,” Bones was saying. “It’s not my fault Vincent was killed, but I feel… responsible.”

Booth kept stroking her hair. “Survivor’s guilt, Bones,” he said, and sighed. “It happens because you’re alive and he’s not. Doesn’t matter whether it’s your fault or n…” and then he broke off because she was kissing him.

 _Oh my God,_ Booth thought, _and it’s about time,_ and then he stopped thinking and just let himself sink into the kiss.

She was talking again, into his mouth this time, and what she was saying – ‘I know it’s a natural response to the violent death of someone close to us.’ – shouldn’t be so damn hot. But it was, oh God, it _was_ , and she climbed him like a tree and settled into his lap and he was gone.

“Bones…” Oh God, he was practically moaning it, and she eased back just long enough to pull his sweatshirt off over her head. She cupped her own breasts in her hands and offered them to him.

He took her up on the offer and it was her turn to moan his name this time.

“Booth… I want…”She was grinding down on him and if she didn’t stop that right _now_ he was going to lose it like a kid and oh, God, he wanted this to last.

“Trust me?” He said it as he slid his hands down to her hips and lifted her off him. She didn’t reply, but the fact that she let him do it was answer enough.

Booth laid her gently on her back beside him and turned to get undressed. When he turned back she was wriggling out of the bottoms as well and he caught his breath. _So beautiful_ , he thought, and then, with some amusement, _but if I say it she’ll just go on about how her features are symmetrical and that is a consideration for female beauty in a 21 st century Western society_… so he didn’t say it, not out loud. He couldn’t help it showing in his eyes though, and he knew that she could see it.

She wasn’t _that_ unperceptive, not one on one.

And this was one-on-one like he’d only hoped for, dreamed about, but never actually expected to happen. Bones was stroking him firmly with one hand and actually _talking dirty_ into his ear and he had had no idea, not one, that she was even capable of such a thing. Then she did… _something_ … with the thumb of the hand wrapped around him and Booth cried out her name, gritting his teeth around it and trying hard not to come right then and there. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

Bones nipped at his ear and sat up, pushing him down to lie on his back. “I don’t want you to hurt your back, Booth,” she whispered; somehow even that sounded sexy, and Booth groaned as she took him in hand again, sinking down on and around him. O _h, my God, so tight_ … it was his only coherent thought as Bones began to move, and then it was all sensation.

She came hard around him, and Booth flipped them both over, covering her body with his own. He could vaguely hear her voice, sounding mindless as she almost never did, and together they pushed her up and over the edge again. Once, twice, and on the last climax he went over the top with her, shuddering to an aching, breathless halt.

Once Bones got her breath back, she tightened her thighs around him. “Bones, I can’t, not right away, give me a…” but she was kissing him again, and then she released him, squirming out from under him and shoving gently until they lay facing each other. _Oh, God,_ he thought, _what if it’s just sex to her, I need it to be more, because if this is just comfort sex, it’s…_

“Booth…” Bones said, interrupting his train of thought. “I… you should know that Mr. Nigel-Murray’s death was a…catalyst for this…” She swept a hand out to indicate them, the bed, the room. “But you know that I have wanted to… ever since I thought I threw away the chance, I…” Her eyes were filled with tears again, as they had been the day she’d confessed that to him, and he brought his hand up to thumb them away, and then he kissed her.

And she kissed him back.


End file.
